


Демон хочет расслабиться

by ShadowPaws



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaws/pseuds/ShadowPaws
Summary: После долгого рабочего дня Неро хочется только одного — отдохнуть в тишине и покое. Но как вообще можно отдаться сну, когда прямо за стеной происходят всякие непотребства?
Kudos: 11





	Демон хочет расслабиться

— Ну же, давай… Ччерт возьми… Ооох, шикарно!

Сняв, наконец, сапоги, Неро откинулся на кровать и счастливо вздохнул. Денёк был тот ещё. Неро уже смутно помнил всю эту беготню туда-сюда, разборки с демонами… Помнил только, как он, Данте, Вергилий и девочки вернулись в агентство, и, наскоро поев пиццы, заказанной за счёт Данте, разбрелись по своим делам. Неро понятия не имел, чем занялись остальные; сам он наскоро умылся и развалился в свободной комнате для гостей.

Теперь можно поспать. У него не было сил даже раздеться. Мысли Неро вскоре стали путаться и в них начали прыгать Тени, уводя его в сладкий сон. 

— Ооох! 

Неро резко открыл глаза и прислушался. Что это было, черт возьми? 

Нет, ничего. Показалось. Неро повернулся на бок и, скинув подушку с кровати, подложил руку под голову. 

— Хмм… 

Нет, это уже не сон. Неро сел на кровати и попытался определить, откуда идёт звук. Пусть он и на четверть демон, но слух у него был чуткий. 

"Да что ты взвился-то? Это явно не демоны. В доме полно людей, кто-то их них может быть в соседней комнате". 

И то верно. Но почему-то успокоиться и не определить, откуда идёт звук, Неро не мог. Прислушавшись, он встал и подошёл к стене. Звук шёл оттуда. 

Стоны.

Неро хмыкнул и сделал шаг назад. Снова Данте с Леди развлекается. Ну, если они будут слишком шуметь, в этот раз он не постесняется и выскажет им все, что думает. Нечего людей будить. 

Вот только стоны были странные, больше похожие на вздохи, редкие и тихие, явно мужские. Однако Данте так не дышал. 

"Вергилий", — сообразил Неро и усмехнулся. Вот вам и тихоня. Неро уже собрался сделать шаг назад и вернуться в кровать, как вдруг следующий полустон что-то всколыхнул в нем. Прежде чем Неро успел сообразить, его внутренний демон дёрнулся снова. 

Проклятье. 

Неро вспомнил, что уже очень давно у него не было такой разрядки. Он и думать забыл об утехах с этой охотой на демонов.

"Твою мать, а", — мрачно резюмировал Неро. Рука сама тянулась к ширинке. Надо бы вернуться к кровати. 

А может, и не надо? 

Повинуясь демону, Неро сел у стены и прислушался. Теперь он слышал вздохи за стеной ещё отчетливее. Неро успел сообразить, что то, как он это собирается сделать, просто невероятно отвратительно, но возбуждение смело все рамки. Он расстегнул замок на брюках и, прикусив губу, немного поласкал себя поверх белья. Тяжёлое дыхание за тонкой стеной сводило его с ума. Неро вытащил из-под белья все, что так неуемно рвалось наружу и, грубо обхватив себя левой рукой, прислонился к стене спиной. Он не заметил, как начал дышать в такт тому, кто был за стенкой. И уж тем более, ему не пришло в голову, что его самого может быть так же хорошо слышно. Неро немного помучил себя, стараясь не ускорять ласки с самого начала, но его демоническая страсть и низ живота, налившийся свинцом, подстегивали его. 

Всё кончилось через несколько минут. Неро не смог удержаться от громкого вздоха, почти переросшего в стон, и зажал себе рот. Тяжело дыша, он прислушался к происходящему в соседней комнате. Тишина. 

— Проклятье… — тихо выругался Неро, осознав, куда его снова завела неуемная демоническая сущность. Он вытащил из кармана куртки затасканный платок и замер, услышав новый звук из-за стены. 

Смешок. 

Почувствовав, как у него вспыхнули щеки, Неро, почти не шумя, дополз до кровати и залез на неё, уткнувшись лицом в матрас. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — сообщил самому себе Неро и, зажмурившись, убедил себя, что смешок был лишь шуршанием мыши. 

Если у Данте, конечно, в агентстве вообще водятся мыши. 


End file.
